Never Again
by Vin Diesel Freak 4 Ever
Summary: Can Dominic learn his lesson or is he too addicted to the adrenaline rush?
1. Caged

The eerie silence of the prison made Dominique uncomfortable.  
  
He turned over in the bottom bunk to find a gray cement wall with nothing on it but a letter from his sister and a picture of his friends.  
  
He glanced over at the spot were a picture of his car used to hang but he tore it off earlier that year after he was turned down for an appeal.  
  
It just reminded him why he was there in the first place.  
  
He flipped again and took a look at his surroundings.  
  
There was a cement desk that was fastened tightly to the wall, a steel chair was welded to the floor (sure it wasn't that comfortable but atleast he was allowed to have the chair,desk and time to write letters.), the steel toilet glimmered in the little light that penetrated the large vertical bars in the front of his cell.  
  
It wasn't much but for the past three years five months it had been home.  
  
Dom's eyes closed as he began day-dreaming about feeling the adrenaline pumping through his veins, hearing the roaring of the engine, feeling the wind blow across his face and the feel of the leather steering wheel in his hands.  
  
The sounds of Louis (his roommate) quickly brought Dom back to reality and his cramped little cell.  
  
That night sleep didn't come easy to him.  
  
He tossed and turned, memories always flashing through his head of all that had happened back when he was a racing god.  
  
Finally his eyes began to droop, his mind wandered to a happier place and then the night took over.  
  
***The Next Morning***  
  
"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGG!!"  
  
The alarm rung in Dom's ears as he rubbed them gently and slowly sat up in his small cott-like bed.  
  
Louis was already up and having his morning jerkathon (if ya catch my drift).  
  
Dom had never seen so many strange faces or heard so many strange sounds.  
  
He swore he heard Louis bleat like a sheep, make monkey noises, hiss like a cat, squeak like a mouse and growl like a dog!  
  
"Opening cell numbers 315 through 340." A voice sounded over the intercom.  
  
Dominique's cell door slowly opened, he quickly stepped out of his cell very eager and excited for his morning outside time.  
  
Dominique received two hours outside only because of his good behavior.  
  
The large group of convicts was ushered outside by ten guards, they were all wearing matching uniforms, sunglasses, hats and boots.  
  
The crisp, clean air was a welcome change from the stuffy, muggy, smelly air Dom was used to.  
  
He used his first ten minutes to sit on a bench and soak up the sun and breath for a minute.  
  
After that he casually made his way over to the weights, which he loved dearly because it gave him a way to exert some excess energy he had.  
  
The feeling of the cold steel rods pressing into his hands was familiar but it seemed like forever since he last held them, he just figured that it was because he had nothing else to do so one day seemed like forever.  
  
His heart beat became increasingly fast as he thrust the heavy weights up and down, his chest swelled and his muscles bulged as his large, strong hands gripped the steel.  
  
Today he had less energy than usual so he soon put down the weights and sat up breathing quite heavily.  
  
He wiped the sweat from his brow onto his shirt, hunching his shoulders and lowering his head Dom began to breath more calmly.  
  
"Hey there champ!" A tall, lanky guy with blonde hair, green eyes and a crooked nose appeared in front of Dominique.  
  
"O, hi Jimmy. What's up?" Dominique looked up at his friend.  
  
"Nothing much. So... uh.... well..... I heard that you were getting out tomorrow." Jimmy began twiddling his thumbs and gently pawing at the ground with his feet.  
  
Dominique knew what Jimmy was worried about.  
  
"Look Jimmy don't worry. You'll be fine."  
  
"I know...what? You thought I was scared....ppsshh. Nothing scares me."Jimmy gave a nervous laugh.  
  
"Well ok." Dominique cracked a smile.  
  
"So I guess you won't need Anthony, Louis or Nathan to look after then after all, right?"  
  
Jimmy's head popped up with a smile on it. "Well I guess I could.... well.... ya know take some help. But I don't really need it." Jimmy smiled again." Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Now if you'll excuse me I need to take a run and play some ball before we go in." He grabbed Jimmy and gave him a nuggie then jogged off.  
  
Jimmy reminded Dominique of a little brother, he thought he was a good kid and didn't mind watching out for him.  
  
By the time the alarm went off for everyone to go inside Dom was absolutely out of energy but full of excitement because tommorrow....he was going home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry I know this is kinda a crappy first chappie but ya gotta start somewhere right? Please Review. 


	2. Freedom!

That night Dominique layed in his cott listening to the sounds of doors slamming, people being ushered to their cells, and if he listened close enough he could even hear the preacher giving his nightly speeches down the hall.  
  
Dom turned and reached for his sister's letter and read it for about the zillionth time, it was his first and last letter he had received.  
  
Dom,  
Im sorry we haven't come to visit you but after the races got busted up and you were arrested we all decided to go our separate ways. The boys went to Nevada but then they decided to split up. The last I heard was one is in New York, another is in Chicago, I don't know about anybody else. Brian and I are getting married ! Can you believe it? The big day is planned for this summer. Im sorry you won't be there... but maybe it's for the best. I mean it's safer this way. Well maybe I'll see you around sometime.  
  
With All My Love,  
Your baby sister. P.S. Please don't be angry.  
  
Dom's eyes began to glisten and tears began to drop onto the worn piece of paper.  
  
All Dom could think about was how they so easily could just abandon him in this hell hole and run to save their own asses, don't be angry.... how could she possibly ask him not to be angry?  
  
But truth be told he was only angry the first two weeks after he received the letter, after that he was just hurt, insulted, depressed and felt like he was just a scape goat to slow down the cops.  
  
Even his girlfriend who he'd been dating for years ran like a scolded dog.  
  
Dominique could feel the rage begin to build so he simply pinned the letter to the wall layed down and thought about how incredible it would feel to be free.  
  
***The next morning***  
  
"Open cell number 316!!" The familiar voice came over the loud speaker.  
  
Dom cracked the biggest smile of his life as the guard entered the room and told him to collect his things.  
  
Dom exited his cell carrying an average sized cardboard box that was brimming with crumpled paper with sketches of cars and women, it also held his picture, letter, any and all clothing, toothbrushes, magazines, newspaper clippings about an assortment of things and even a book he swiped from the library about hotel management.  
  
His strong hands anxiously gripped the box as the front desk guard checked his schedule to make sure it was time for Dom to leave.  
  
"Alright, here it is. Torreto, Dominique... that's you isn't it?" The officer was a chubby man with gray hair and a large bald spot, his beady eyes squinted under his glasses to take a better look at Dominique.  
  
"Yes sir." Dom couldn't help but smile at the short little man trying to intimidate him.  
  
"Well you're free. Now if you ever feel the urge to do something stupid that would land you back here remember.... you'll have to answer to me. Got it?" The old man sucked in his gut, made his best mean face and slammed his fists on his hips.  
  
"Alright. I'll make sure to remember that sir" Dom stifled a laugh and followed another officer down a maze of corridors and staircases.  
  
There it was, the only thing that stood between Dom and his freedom, it was a tall steel door with no handle, a small window with bars on it sat in the top left corner of the slightly intimidating door.  
  
Dom's hand quivered with excitement as he signed his release papers and passed them to a pretty young girl sitting a the front desk.  
  
He turned his face towards the door and slowly began making his way to the outside world, as strange as it sounds this prison had become home and Dom was actually alittle nervous to leave.  
  
But no matter how nervous, no matter how scared, Dominique was positive that he was ready to leave.  
  
The large door swung open as the girl behind the desk pushed a button.  
  
The sky was blue and filled with fluffy white clouds, birds, and a brilliant light shined down on this free man.  
  
For some reason the air smelled sweeter and the air seemed fresher then he remembered, but no matter.  
  
He was free, and until now he hadn't even begun to think about what he would do once he left that hellish building.  
  
But as soon as he stepped onto the cement sidewalk the old Dominique returned and he didn't know exactly what would happen.  
  
All he knew was that he was moving to Nevada and that the racing god had returned. 


	3. Vegas Baby!

Hey peoples this is your local shibian, Sam. I just wanna say thanx soooooooo much for the reviews. Bye the way I'd like to thank Dannie5 for correcting my spelling.So again thanx for the reviews keep'em coming peoples. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The drive to Nevada was long.  
  
The bus was crammed with all kinds of people and not all of them had bathed recently so Dom's window was always open.  
  
Dominic napped on and off but mostly just watched the scenery speed by until the bus stopped a girl and some guy got on.  
  
She was very pretty, she had long brown hair, clear caramel colored skin, gorgeous eyes, she was thin but tone.  
  
She reminded Dominic more and more of Letty as she got closer and closer.  
  
She passed and took a seat behind him and began talking to a guy she had gotten on the bus with.  
  
Dominic's heart stopped when he heard some of the conversation.  
  
"So are we getting off at the next stop or are we meeting Josh in Vegas" The girl looked up.  
  
"No he's going to meet us at the next stop. He says he got my name tattooed on his arm!! He says it says Letty in blood red ink in cursive. Isn't that cool?!?!"  
  
Dom just wanted to leap up and take Letty in his arms but he figured that she had moved on... plus did he want her after she left him in jail with not even a letter?  
  
I mean did he want her anymore?  
  
The answer to his question came quickly...yes, he wanted Letty so bad that his hands began to shake.  
  
He turned slowly and met eye to eye with her...she gasped as she recognized Dom.  
  
"Dom!! What are you doing here... o my god!" Her hand grasped her mouth as she tried to make up excuses why she hadn't gone to see him or even drop a line.  
  
What came out wasn't what she had expected but it broke Dom's heart, "Im engaged."  
  
Dominic pulled his hand away and his gorgeous face became morbid at the news that was just pilled on him.  
  
"O...well no big deal I guess. Congrats." Dominic turned around so he was facing the chair in front of him and tried to ignore all Letty's apologies and excuses.  
  
The bus stopped and Letty and her companion stood up, she reached to touch his shoulder but he jerked away and turned his back to her.  
  
Though he couldn't see her face Dom knew that that had hurt her feelings, but who cares?!?!  
  
I mean all those years of her just ignoring him, all the letters he sent, he didn't care if she hurt for the rest of her life because of the way she abandoned him.  
  
He watched the bus stop and saw Letty grab some scrawny guy and hug him tight in her arms.  
  
Dom's heart sank as the bus pulled away from the station.  
  
"NEXT STOP...VEGAS" The bus driver almost screamed into the loudspeaker.  
  
*****Five hours later*****  
  
"Hey... hey.... hey you." Dom felt his arm being shaken as someone woke him. "We're in Vegas.... time to get up sleepy head."  
  
Dom looked up at the girl standing in front of him, she was tall with strawberry-blonde hair,she had milky skin, her eyes were a dark hazel, she was covered in freckles (but in a cute way). She was wearing a pair of baggy kaki pants, a dark green t-shirt that showed off her bellybutton ring, her tennishoes looked like blue suede, and she had a pair of sunglasses resting on top of her head.  
  
"Are you gonna get up or do I gotta get you up?" The girl smiled at Dom and helped him up.  
  
Dom stepped off the bus and was immediately bombarded with about 35 guys and girls begging for him to come to their races.  
  
Dom looked around and saw the girl walk over to a group of girls leisurely standing by a group of kick ass race cars.  
  
The girl he met hugged her friends and hopped gently onto the hood of a grayish-blue car with tinted windows, a license plate that was illuminated and the word Shibster written across the side in black ink.  
  
He pushed his way past the mob and walked over to the group of girls.  
  
"Hi. Im Dominic." He casually introduced himself to the girls." Look I've never really been here and I was wondering if yall could give me a lift to a hotel or something...preferably kinda cheap. I ain't got to much cash on me."  
  
"O my god I knew it!" One of the girls said." You're Dominic Torreto....holy crap you're a legend!" The girl was running out of breath and her face was turning red.  
  
"Yeah I am, so do you think you could give me a ride?" Dominic asked never taking his eyes off the girl he met on the bus.  
  
"No....well I mean we could but if you don't have much money you should come stay with us! I mean.... it's like.... well...." Dominic waited but the girl couldn't finish a sentence.  
  
Suddenly another girl came to the rescue. "What she means is if you don't have much money in this town you should probably stay with someone else. So why don't you stay with us. We've got our own house with some extra rooms."  
  
Dominic smiled and thanked them graciously. He noticed the girl from the bus start to make her way over to him.  
  
"Well if you're gonna stay with us then you'll probably like to know who your roommates are....so this is Brianne..." Brianne was a tall girl (about 5'9) with thick brunette hair down to the middle of her back, originally Dom had thought she was some kind of latin but turned out she was Hawaiian, she had dark brown eyes, big lips and a tongue ring.  
  
"This is Sarah..." Sarah was shorter than Brianne with really short brown,blonde and red hair that was spiked, she had brown eyes with a light tan and a tattoo around her bellybutton.  
  
"this is Jessica..." Jessica was definitely the shortest of the group (about 5 ft.), she had long brown hair past her butt, big puppy dog brown eyes, the strange thing was that she plucked her eyebrows and accidentally plucked them all out, and she wore dark blue glasses.  
  
"this is Bianca..." Bianca was a little taller than Brianne, she had dark mocha colored skin with dainty glasses, she wore braids in her jet black hair, and was definitely the most independent and toughest chick there.  
  
"and Im Samantha but everybody calls me Sam." Though all the girls were gorgeous Dom was especially interested in Sam...he liked her since the moment he saw her on the bus.  
  
Jessica and Sarah were whispering to each other and checking Dom out at the same time, Brianne was turning up the song on the radio and started motioning for Jessica and Sarah to come over, the girls started dancing together and Bianca was just laying across the front of one of the cars.  
  
Dom cracked a smile at the girls but quickly started questioning Sam about the cars." So Sam where'd you guys get those? I mean do you race'em?" She turned and smiled.  
  
"Well when I used to work for my pops I learned alittle about cars and so when us girls turned 16 we all pitched in to buy a car. We took that car and turned it into that..." she pointed at the car Bianca was laying on." Then every year we did the same till we all had one."  
  
Dom nodded " We race sometimes but a lot of the time we watch. You know now that Jessica has you in the house she'll be bringing people by to show you off. I hope you don't mind alittle attention."Dom and Sam smiled and simultaneously looked back at Jessica who was now dancing in a mix of ballet, breakdance, and the classic dosse-doe.  
  
Sam looked at her watch, "Shit! We gotta go... come on help me round up the girls."  
  
In no time everybody was on the way to the house. Dom decided to ride with Sam.  
  
"On by the way I noticed on the side of your car it says shibster. What's that?" Dom looked over at Sam.  
  
"That's me. Im the shibster....it's just a nickname I've had forever. Well here we are."  
  
Sam pulled into a drive way. Dom got out of the car and just gasped at what he saw.  
  
"It can't be....no....Jesse?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dun dun dun. Sowy if that kinda sucked but please review....pwetty pwease wit cherries on top. : ) 


	4. Strange meal

"DOM!!" Jesse ran straight for Dom and almost knocked him over with the biggest hug he could conjure up.  
  
"Jesse, I thought.... but I saw.... how can you.... were did you..." Dom stuttered and fumbled as he tried to figure how his little buddy who'd been shot about three and a half years ago was still alive.  
  
"Well the bullet just skimmed past my heart and came out cleanly on the other side. Mia rushed me to the hospital and even gave me some of her blood. It turns out we're both B-positive. She nursed me back to health and when I got better I decided to come out here to find Leon. But he had already moved." Jesse's eyes sparkled as he gave Dominic another monstrous hug.  
  
By this time Sam, Bianca, Jessica, Brianne and Sarah had gathered around the scene staring curiously at the two old friends and looking fairly confused.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but do you think somebody could explain this? I have no idea what's going on." Brianne scratched her head, shrugged and turned to go into the house. She was soon followed by Bianca then Sam then Sarah and finally by Jessica who'd been busy fiddling with her car.  
  
****Later that night****  
  
The smell of barbecue chicken, burgers, hot dogs and steak filled the air. A large table that was usually in the kitchen was pulled outside, Dom noticed that there were twelve settings but he only counted seven people at the house.  
  
"Hey you put out too many place settings." He turned to look at Sam who was beginning to fill the table with plates, utensils, cups, corn, biscuits, hot dog and hamburger buns, potato salad, and lots of other tasty goodies.  
  
"O didn't Bianca tell you?" She turned to look at Bianca who was at the moment bringing out an ice-chest full of coronas, soda, water and cool-aid.  
  
"Sorry it slipped my mind," Bianca replied without so much as looking up. "Well we've got more than just us living here.... the others went out to the races today and are gonna be back soon for dinner."  
  
"O. Ok" Dom simply shrugged his shoulders and continued barbecuing.  
  
At about 6:30 four race cars pulled into the driveway and parked in unison.  
  
The drivers filled out and started shouting hellos to their friends preparing dinner. There were two girls and two guys who came waltzing into the back yard.  
  
Sam strolled over to the group and gave everyone a big hug. She put her arm around one of the girls and motioned for the other three to follow her.  
  
"Dom, these are the others. This here is Michael..." Sam pointed at a young guy standing by Sarah. He was medium height (about 5'10-5'11), he was an italian boy with tan skin, dark hair, dark eyes, he was thin yet he had tone arms, he was wearing a blink 182 t-shirt, some baggy shorts, a pair of vans and a kaki colored cloth visor on that in red ink read Help Me.  
  
"This is Josh..." Josh was about Michael's height, brown hair, some what of a tan, wearing a racing shirt, baggy jeans, some white tennishoes, a pair of glasses and some sort of chain around his neck.  
  
"That's Jen...." Jen was a tall girl (about 5'8-5'9), she had dirty blonde hair, tan skin, blue eyes, half her body was leg, she was wearing a pair of low-rider flair jeans, a tight pink mid-drift t-shirt that said Brat on it, a pair of black tennishoes and a black belt with silver holes.  
  
"And this here is Violet..." Violet was the girl Sam had by the neck. She was tiny! She was about average height (5'5-5'6), she was a size 0, she had long arms and legs, light brown hair down past her shoulders, she had blue eyes and was wearing a pair of tiny short booty shorts with a black t-shirt and a pair of black and blue sandals. She was definitely the daintiest and smallest of the group.  
  
Dom looked around and still didn't understand why there where twelve places. Now they had 11. The answer came soon as Sam made an inquiry at the fact that Jen had come alone.  
  
"Hey Jenny! I thought you said you were bringing Eddy." Jen looked confused for a second but then figured out who she was talking about.  
  
" Ooooooooo him? Well I was gonna bring him but then his parole officer found out he had broken parole and now he's back up state. O well. I guess if he was dumb enough to break parole then maybe he likes it there." She smiled and gave a slight laugh at the thought of her ex-date.  
  
After another hour dinner was being served to the large group of people. It was something that Dom would never forget. Even though Violet looked like a stick she could down more food than Dom and proved it in an eating contest were she ate: four pieces of corn, four biscuits, four hot dogs, four servings of potato salad and a hamburger. Though she did look awfully sick afterward.  
  
They had belching contests, eating contests, drinking contests, and arm wrestling contests! Dom won the arm wrestling, Violet won the eating contest, Brianne and Sarah tied for the drinking contest and Jen won the belching contest. It was a strange dinner.  
  
After everything was said and done it was 1am and everyone was in bed except Sam and Dom. Dom decided to help Sam with the cleanup plus he hadn't been alone with her since the car ride.  
  
After the dishes were washed and food was tucked away they sat down and just laughed at stupid jokes and talked about all sorts of things.  
  
"O wow look at the time. We'd better get to sleep. I've got work in the morning and you probably have a lot planned. Thanks for the help." Sam stood up and stretched her arms high above her head. She then reached down and helped Dom up.  
  
They helped each other up the stairs until she opened a door ," Here's your room. There's a bathroom back there and a dresser in the corner. Thanks again. Good night."  
  
For some reason Sam found herself kissing him goodnight. She pulled back smiled and headed off down the hall.  
  
His eyes followed her until she disappeared from sight into the last room at the end of the hall.  
  
That night he couldn't help but think if he should have followed her. I mean she had kissed him. Maybe he should get up and go. No, what if she was just friendly....what am I saying. Yes I'll go....no I won't....yes....no.....yes.....no...o never mind. He flipped over turned off the light and drifted into sleep. 


	5. Kitchen beating

Hey yall!! Sowy that I didn't update earlier it's just that I started school again and it's been a bit hectic. Thanx again for all the reviews I really do appreciate it. : ) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***The next morning***  
  
"Beep beep beep beep beep!!" Dom turned in his bed and slammed his hand on the alarm clock that was sounding loudly in his ears.  
  
"What the fuck?! I didn't set the alarm..." He scratched his head but shrugged then took a glance and the clock and then the door.  
  
"Wow. I haven't slept in till noon for a long time, huh?" Dom stood up and walked casually over to the door while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He pulled a note off the door.  
  
Hey there Dominic. Sorry about last night. I figured that you probably didn't wanna sleep all day. So I set your alarm for noon. To turn it off just push the white bar all the way to the left. Well see ya tonight.  
  
Sam  
  
A smile crept onto Dominic's lips as he held the paper in his hands.  
  
He turned around and headed for his dresser. He delicately folded the paper and slipped it carefully under his alarm clock.  
  
Dom decided to make himself something to eat before he showered and got dressed and put himself together.  
  
"Let's see...pizza,burgers,chicken,hot dogs, salad, cornbread,steak....I think I'll just have some cereal." Dom could feel the chill from the fridge on his entire body (except what was covered by his tight,little, boxers), he shivered and closed the refrigerator door. He turned and began rummaging through assorted cabinets and cupboards looking for cereal.  
  
"Lookin' good Dom," The look on Jen's face matched that of Brianne, Jessica, Sarah and Violet, but Bianca looked insulted.  
  
"Anything I can get you...a cold drink or maybe..." Jessica licked her lips, "some other refreshment? OOOUUUCCCHHH!! BITCH....THAT FUCKING HURT!!!" Jessica began gently rubbing the place on her arm were Bianca had smashed her fist into.  
  
"How dare you degrade yourself for a man....I don't get you." Bianca glanced around the room, shook her head, flipped her hair, gave Dom a nasty look, and left to go drown out the sound of the rest of the house with music.  
  
The silence was suddenly broken by Jessica, "Damnit!! That's gonna bruise. Im gonna kill her!!" She stormed out of the room and pounded up the stairs slamming her bedroom door behind her.  
  
"Well...I guess I missed a lot huh?" Sam smirked at the scene in front of her and all that had just happened. She dropped a large gym bag on the floor and headed for the fridge, she pulled a large, icy bottle of water out of the refrigerator and commenced on gulping it down and then letting out a big belch.  
  
"SAM!! Hahahahahahahahahahaha" There was a roar of laughter soon followed by the sound of feet running off in different directions as everyone left.  
  
"So Dom watcha want for dinner?" Dom casually shrugged his shoulders, "Ok then I think we'll order out. So Im gonna go take a shower cause right now I ain't smellin too good then we'll figure something out. K?" She smiled at him, picked up her bag and headed for the stairs.  
  
Suddenly Dom realized that he had been a free man for like 3 or 4 days and he had yet to race or even drive a car!!  
  
This wasn't acceptable. So Dom ran upstairs, cleaned up and headed for the front door.  
  
Sam gently grabbed his arm "Where are you going?"  
  
"I need to go.....I mean I haven't raced or even driven a car since I've been out! I need it." He became short of breath and began breathing quite heavily.  
  
Sam just laughed, "Okay, okay....but you'll need a car, and you'll need someone to take you plus it'll help to have a car. Look we're all planning on going this Friday but if you want we can go tonight."  
  
Dom's face lit up like a lantern at this. "Ok...let's go, come on let's go!!!" Dom began pulling Sam out the door.  
  
"Hold on! We gotta wait for the girls....well atleast the ones that are going. Hey! Go ask the girls if they wanna go race." Violet's tiny figure disappeared up the stairs and quickly appeared back as she hurried to Sam's side.  
  
"Well Jen, Jessica, Brianne, and me wanna go but the guys all have dates, Bianca is still angry and Sarah is sleeping."  
  
Suddenly Jen, Jessica and Brianne came rushing down the stairs and blew straight past the three standing in the doorway. In unison came there voices..."LET'S GO!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sowy....I know nutting really happened in this chapter but I promise that the next chappie will be filled with racing. O bye da bye if anybody has any advice or ideas I'd love to hear them. Toodles.  
  
Da shibster 


	6. The Hole

Hey all!! Thanx for all the reviews. Now what you've all been waiting for....RACES!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The cool, rushing air felt incredible against Dom's skin as he leaned out the speeding car window.  
  
His hands clenched and unclenched as excitement got the better of him. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sam jumped at the sudden out burst coming from the tall handsome seemingly unpredictable guy next to her. "What...what's wrong?"  
  
"O nothing..." he smiled and turned to look at her, "Im just letting out some nerves. Like this WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!"  
  
His gorgeous face lit up with laughter as he threw his head back and laughed uncontrollably. Sam smiled and joined in the contagious laughter.  
  
Sam's car pulled into a dark alley that was surrounded by a bunch of abandoned red brick buildings. Dom looked curiously at the empty lot and began getting nervous.  
  
"Hey uh Sam...were are we??" He looked over at Sam who was now snickering deviously.  
  
"Don't you trust me?" Dom didn't say anything, the car stopped, "Is that a no?" Dom couldn't tell if Sam was joking or seriously pissed.  
  
Suddenly Sam jumped from her seat got out of the car and slammed the door. She began hollering and carrying on, "No trust...no trust at all!! I take you into my house and make sure you're safe and you.... o my god...aaaahhhh!!" In an instant Sam dropped from the parking lot and Dom could hear her scream until he heard a thud and there was silence.  
  
He jumped from the car and looked around. The girls' cars were there but they were empty. Dom freaked and ran to were Sam fell.  
  
"Holy shit!! SAM...SAM ARE YOU DOWN THERE?!?!" Dom's eyes scanned the giant cavernous hole in the ground.  
  
"Well of course not silly." Dom whirled around quickly and came eye to eye with Sam who was on the floor rolling around with laughter at the look on his face.  
  
"What the fuck?!?! I saw you fall! I heard the thud....what the fuck is going on?!" Dom was stepping backwards slowly. Sam lunged forward and tackled him playfully into the hole.  
  
"Thud" The two landed safely on a giant cushion. Dom sat straight up and looked around. He saw hundreds of cars and loads of people, there were racing lanes and a betting area set up.  
  
His eyes set upon an area were the roof seemed to be caving in. Then he saw that it was a load of platforms filled with cars...the girls' cars! So this was the racing set up Dom thought to himself.  
  
Sam walked up to him casually, patted him on the back, wiped a tear from her eye and said," Im sorry I just couldn't help it...that was priceless! After the local cops started breaking up more and more races and arresting more and more people we had to move it underground. This is our set up, the girls and me love it here! So welcome, o bye the way that guy with the greased back hair and the fake leather out-fit on is Johnny. You'll wanna see him about a car. He'll get you the best deal, especially if you drop your name." Sam gave him one more pat on the back and headed to the betting area.  
  
Dom glanced over at her and overheard her put down two hundred on Jessica, Jen and Brianne. Dom turned his attention to Johnny, Johnny was definitely a creep.  
  
His hair was slicked back with extra grease, his fake leather jacket was shiny in the little light that shined on him, his shirt was an impostor armani and he grabbed the ass of every woman in the room that passed him. Maybe that's how he got the black eye.  
  
Dom stood up tall and waltzed over sizing Jhonny up. Dom's nosehair's almost burned off entirely as he came within smelling distance of this nasty, smelly, snobby jackass.  
  
"Aye" Johnny looked up...looking alittle intimidated then regaining his composure, "I heard you're the guy who..." Johnny stopped him, "You're not Bianca's boyfriend are you? I mean when I patted her ass I was just trying to be affectionate...you know." Johnny squirmed uncontrollably as Dom closed in, "No, Im not. But I know her...I'll tell her you said hi. Now I heard you were the guy to see about getting a car quick."  
  
Johnny stood up straight, "Yeah thats me...whos askin huh?" Johnny shoved Dom then regretted it quickly as Dom easily lifted him up by his lapels into the air and held him hovering 2ft above the ground.  
  
"Look bitch! I...want...a...car! So until I have the keys in my hand you'll be my pinata...got it dipshit?!?!" Dom's deep, gravily voiced boomed throughout the room. Johnny fumbled in his pockets and pulled out a set of silver keys. He put them in Dom's coat pocket and was roughly thrown to the floor as Dom discarded the useless little man.  
  
Johnny stood up quickly and straightened out his clothes, "That guy wasn't so tough...eeeekkk!" Johnny squealed as Dom appeared in front of him, "By the way...which one is mine?" Johnny pointed to a metallic blue car with a black strip of the hood that read Johnny.  
  
Dom walked up and tore off the sticker then jumped into the fully prepared car. He griped the leather steering wheel, he felt the chairs with his hands, he played with the stereo and finally turned the ignition. He felt a sudden surge of energy and happiness burst through his body.  
  
Dom pulled up to the racing line and waited patiently. First up was Jen's race.  
  
Jen's car was a blood red racer, with a black dragon intricly painted on the side on the trunk in old english print in bold, black ink were the words...The Black Dragon.  
  
The engines roared loudly as the beautiful cars became a blur, Dom had almost forgotten the feeling that he used to get around races.  
  
Before he knew it Dom was pulling up to the starting line. A devilishly charming smile spread across his face and then "POW" the gun shot rang in his ears as instinct took over and Dom rushed through the lane.  
  
He left them all in his dust except for one racer. This guy was good, he matched every move Dom made as if he knew Dom's racing skills better than he did.  
  
Then with a burst of speed Dom took off leaving all in his wake, no one could touch him now not even that driver. He must be weird or something cause he even wore a helmet!  
  
Dom's car came to a screeching halt at the end of the white chalk lines. The smile on his face couldn't be bigger as he exited the car to say hi to the other racers who he wiped the shit out of!  
  
The strange guy came in second and when he got out of his car he opened the door and headed straight for Dom. He stretched out his hand and removed his helmet. Dom was in shock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well peoples please tell me whatcha think. Sowy to end it there but I was hoping to leave alittle mystery in the story. Who is this mystery man?? To find out tune in next time for another episode of Samantha's Fanfiction!!  
  
: ) 


	7. The Phoenix

Hello all!! Tankyou for returning and now on to the fanfic. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I guess you taught me well didn't ya Dom." Leon cracked a smile and stiffled a laugh as Dom stared strangely at Leon.  
  
"I thought you left... I mean what are you doing here?"Leon smiled again, "Well I left but missed this place so I decided to come back. Happy to see me?" Dom grabbed his friend and embraced him just like Jessy.  
  
The rest of the night was a blast!!  
  
Jen, Jessica, and Brianne all smoked the competition in their races. Dom raced a couple of times always coming in first, even Sam raced a few.....but she raced mostly the high stakes racers. She came in first 4 out of 5 but then came in a close second to some girl named Ashley who had actually rammed Sam into a wall with her car.  
  
After that they all piled into their cars as Dom gave Leon directions on how to get to the house for breakfast. At midnight a gang of cars blurred through the streets at sickly quick paces.  
  
The cars all came to a screeching halt in front of a large flashy club called The Phoenix.  
  
The line stretched around the corner till it actually hit almost 4 blocks long. Dom looked at the line and started making his way to the back when suddenly Brianne grabbed his arm.  
  
"Where are you going??" He looked confused, "Well to the back of the line..." Brianne started to crack up. "Now why do that when you know the doorman and you're considered a V.I.P.?" She led him to where everyone was standing.  
  
"Hey Mark!!"Sam and the girls kissed the bouncer on the cheek as he turned to look at Dom. "Who's your friend? He's a cutie...." Dom backed up as Mark reached out to shake his hand. "Sorry Mark but he's straight." Sam smiled at Mark and took Dom by the hand into the club. As Dom walked in he heard Mark "Shoot....that's always the case aint it?"  
  
Dom sat in the booth drinking with Violet getting the run down on the girls and watching them dance and drink.  
  
Sam was on the bar having body shots and laughing, Brianne was in the corner totally enveloped in some blonde guy, Jessica was on the other side of the bar almost doing a stripper dance for the crowd, and Jen was sandwiched on the dancefloor between two guys grinding so hard that it could've been considered a porno preview.  
  
The music thumped in everyone's ears as Sam came fumbling over to the table followed by Jessica who was trying to keep her top up. The two girls laughed uncontrollably until they had to sit down. Dom sat between the three girls listening to their conversations about lots of things until one of the waitresses. "Can I get anybody a drink?"  
  
Sam and Jessica ordered martinis....shaken not stirred and then did the James Bond impersonation then started laughing uproariously. Dom ordered a usual corona and Violet ordered a sex on the beach....which Sam and Jessica couldn't help laughing at.  
  
When the drinks were done Sam stood up and slammed her fist onto the table and stated..."Tattoos and piercings!" She walked into the crowd followed by Jessica, Violet and finally Dom.  
  
"Hey Bri...we are gonna go next door wanna come?" Brianne didn't even look up, she simply waved them away and continued playing tongue hockey with the blonde guy. However Jenn followed them contently quickly ditching the two guys.  
  
"We'll be right back Mark." The procession headed across the street into a place called Sadies. It was bright in their and the walls were covered with bellybutton rings, tongue rings, nose rings, earrings and tattoo designs.  
  
"Hey Sadie...." Sam sat in an empty chair and began describing a tattoo and a few piercings. All the girls except Violet wanted something and got it done. After about an hour and a half they all headed back across the street in an uproar and entered the club. Sam sat back in the booth as Violet went to go get Brianne.  
  
The drive back was quite eventless. Dom drove Sam's car as Sam slept next to him, following Violet was easy enough. He peeked at the clock...it read 4:30A.M. Jesus these girls can party Dom thought to himself as the car pulled into the driveway.  
  
Dom and Violet helped everyone inside except Brianne because she had brought the blonde guy home and he was helping her upstairs. Dom put Jen's left arm around his shoulder and practically carried her upstairs.  
  
He opened the door to her room and layed her on her bed. She suddenly sat up and tried to seduce him but quickly fell unconscious in a fumbling ungraceful tumble. Dom took a look around the room which was covered in weapons of all types but mostly decorative swords.  
  
It was quite a scary room, above her bed hung a large sword definitely the biggest in the room. It had a red dragon on the tip of the handle with it's tail circling down the rest of the handle. It had a black sheath with red trim and two red and black tassels hanging delicately over the side. It hung on a backboard that at the tip right over the handle was a silver dragon carving with two stunningly beautiful swords intersecting behind it. Dom quietly exited the dangerous room and shut the door.  
  
Dom made his way back down the stairs and helped Sam to her feet. She leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder. He headed down the hall to her door and opened it. It looked a lot different then he had pictured it. She had a mahogany four poster bed with animal print sheets and pillows. There was a "therapist couch" also in animal print, there was a large dresser that matched her bed, the room was delicate and did not at all match her rough and tumble out look. She looked into his eyes and he noticed that they shimmered beautifully in the light.  
  
He gently layed her down and began to leave until Sam began talking to him. He turned and sat on her bed next to her. She layed her head in his lap looking up at his face innocently cupping her hand in his comparing sizes.  
  
She sat up and kissed him. It wasn't like the night before....this was caring and passionate. Dom knew that she was drunk and felt wrong but he could feel how much he wanted her and how much she desperately longed for him.  
  
That sat locked together until finally he pulled back and stopped. "No this isn't right...I mean you're totally wasted and...well...hey don't do that." Sam started kissing his neck and caressing his body, she pulled back and smiled deviously, he finally just gave in and began experiencing ecstasy....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi...well I decided to leave the next chappie up to you. I figured that I'd write a Sam and Dom bedroom scene but if no one wants that then shucks but otay....just make sure to submit ur opinion...tankyou. 


	8. The morning after

Hey all!! Sowy I haven't updated earlier it's just been I've been super busy but Im trying to update when I get the time. Well here it is...da bedroom scene. Now just so you know this is the first one I've ever written so please be nice. Well here goes nothing...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The room was dark and silent except for Sam's stereo which was playing some soft music that she put on earlier. Dom stared at her creamy skin that was illuminated by the moon light that shone through the window.  
  
He kissed her on her stomach, then up through the middle of her chest, up her neck and finally their lips met. They kissed passionately he could feel her arms wrap around his neck and pull him closer and closer.  
  
He moved his hands up and down her back then grasped her ass and held tight. She lightly moaned in pleasure. Holding her by the butt he flipped her on top of him.  
  
She smiled seductively and sexily removed her t-shirt now exposing a black bra and her bellybutton ring which dangled delicately.  
  
She leaned over still in a sitting position and began kissing him again, she reached under his shirt gently rubbing and massaging his chest and rock hard abs. She then pulled his white wife beater over his head throwing it carelessly onto the ground.  
  
His hands grasped her waist as he licked his lips in anticipation. She began unbuttoning his baggy jeans and then her own. Dom's hands traced up and down her curves which sent a chill up Sam's spine making her tingle and giggle slightly.  
  
He smiled at her for which he was rewarded with another long passionate kiss. Sam could feel him getting excited and could feel his grip begin to tighten as he laid her on her back carefully removing her underwear and begin to assert himself.  
  
His heart pumped and sweat dripped from his entire body. Sam gently raked her nails across Dom's back and tilted her head back. They became one, their bodies moved at the same pace and time. Sam arched her back , tilted her head again, clutched onto Dom and gave out a loud moan which sent Dom into a frenzy. He then reached his climax slowing his pace and breathing loudly.  
  
Dom placed his forehead against Sam's looking into her beautiful eyes and kissing her romantically on her awaiting lips. That night Dom slept with his arms wrapped tightly around Sam always wanting her near.  
  
(The next morning)  
  
Dom's eyes opened slowly and took in his surroundings. He then smiled and turned over...no Sam. He sat up rubbing his eyes and then saw her. She was getting dressed at the foot of the bed with her back to him.  
  
"Hey...good morning." Dom smiled at her.  
  
"O...good morning. Sorry did I wake you up?" She went around the bed and sat next to him.  
  
"No where are you going?"He couldn't help but staring at her t-shirt which said "kinky...be all that you can be."  
  
"Well I was gonna go downstairs for breakfast. Come on get outta bed. Lets go get a bite to eat." She shoved him playfully and tossed his clothes at him.  
  
Dom dressed quickly then put his hand on sam's hip as they walked towards the kitchen. The kitchen smelled like french toast, bacon, eggs, fresh cinnamonbuns, and oranges which they guessed was the orange juice.  
  
"Well good morning you two..." Jessica looked at them and smiled. "I decided that since I was up I'd make yall some breakfast...I mean you guys and Brianne and her guest had quite a work-out last night and I figured you'd need some food for energy." She winked at Sam and got up to serve the elegant breakfast layout.  
  
"Brianne had a guest? You mean that blonde guy?" Sam questioned her friend who simply smiled. "Well why don't you ask her...so Bri was it the blonde?"  
  
Brianne waltzed down the stairs with a smile from ear to ear. "Yep and he was soooooooooo cute."  
  
"Well come on...who is he? I mean what's his name?" Sam beckoned her friend to sit and relay the nights events.  
  
"His name is Tom...Thomas Andrew Felton [ : ) ]. Can't you just picture it Mrs. Brianne Felton. I love it. Well we've got a date tonight so I'd better go get ready." Brianne stood up from the table and took her plate to the sink.  
  
"But Bri it's only 9AM I mean when is this date?" Jessica had begun to take interest in the conversation.  
  
"Well it's at 7 but I gotta get my nails and hair done plus I need to go shopping for a new outfit. Well bye girls o and guy." She smiled and practically ran for the front door.  
  
"Hey Jess did you get to meet this guy?"  
  
"No...but I think he sounds all right. Hey come on lets go shopping. I mean I need a new outfit too. Plus it wouldn't kill Dom to buy some new clothes." Sam and Jessica looked at the only other pair of clothes he owned, nodded and grabbed him by the arm.  
  
They pulled him out the door put him in the backseat and headed to the mall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Please review. Hope you liked if you didn't then please tell me what I could improve on but again pwease be nice....well tankyou again....toodles. 


	9. The Mall and Jason

Sowy it's taken so long to update but sometimes I just lose track. Well here goes.chappie 9. : )  
  
Jess's eyes burned with happiness as she parked the car in front of Lily's Lapiz.  
  
"Hey.why did we park back here instead of in front of the mall?" Sam stared at the back entrance of the old style store.  
  
"Well. ummmm last night I kind of sped through a parking lot and had to avoid some cops... just trying to be careful. That's all."  
  
Jess hoped out of the car and locked it. Dom and Sam got out and walked together. Sam pressed her face against Dom's chest but quickly pulled it back and twisted her face into an awful half scowl half puckered as if she'd just sucked on a lemon for 2 hours.  
  
"What?" Dominic asked slightly insulted yet laughing slightly at her strange faces.  
  
"You need clothes desperately! Sorry toots but your clothes smell like crap.hahahaha.noooooooo!!"  
  
Jess whirled around just in time to see the pair acting like a couple of idiots. Dominic had begun tickling Sam without mercy then he took off his shirt and wrapped the stinky cloth around her.  
  
They began running around in circles until Sam pushed Jess into the shirt who then pretended to faint. After about 15 minutes of this they all walked into the mall laughing heartily.  
  
Sam and Jess took Dom into a store that had a large, dark, neon blue sign that read The Edge. Sam pushed Dominic down onto a deep cushioned, black velvet couch that was put in the middle of the store.  
  
Jess was on the move quickly looking for some clothes until she met the store manager. Mickey. So Sam started picking up pants and shirts and bringing them back to the couch were Dom sat laughing slightly at Jess's antics to keep Mickey's attention.  
  
(25 minutes later)  
  
Sam sat on the couch with a very bored expression on her face," Sam. can you come in here and help me? I can't get this button thing to work." She walked over and knocked on the dressing room door.  
  
"What button thing? I didn't get you a bu.." Sam was cut off abruptly as Dom pulled her into the dressing room.  
  
"So how do I smell now?" Dom gave his sweetest, sexiest smile as Sam smiled slickly and pressed her face once again into Dom's chest.  
  
"Mmmmmm. you smell like a boy mommy would disapprove of.hehehehehehe." Sam giggled quietly as Dom began lightly nibbling on her neck.  
  
Just then the door swung open and there stood the store manager who didn't look too happy with the two people in the little room.  
  
Dom simply smiled, "I'll take all this." He motioned to all the clothes in the room. Sam laughed and then straightened out her grin as she walked out of the room.  
  
"Sammy? Is that you? It is how ya doin babe?!" Dom watched as a guy a little taller but a little less muscular than him swooped Sam up in a huge bear hug.  
  
"Hey Jason!! Okay.come on.let go." Jason put her down and apologized then grabbed her by her face and began kissing her!  
  
"HEY!!!!" Dom pulled off this strange guy who was lip locking with his new girlfriend. Sam (who had fallen on the floor from the force of Dom pulling him off her) stood up and smacked Jason so hard that he felt like his eyeball was going to pop out.  
  
"Come on Dom. come on let's go. please." Sam tugged on Dom's arm and hand until he finally walked up to the front of the store picked up his bags and they walked out with Jess laughing and trailing behind.  
  
"WHO in the HELL was that guy?!?!" Dom screamed as Sam practically cowered in a corner near the back door.  
  
"Look. baby he was my ex..but he is an absolute asshole and I HATE HIM!! Look it wasn't my fault.you saw what he did." Sam looked up at Dom with an almost cautious but still confident look.  
  
"I know. sorry.. I just really didn't enjoy that." Suddenly they both just burst out into heavy laughter and rejoined Jess in the food court.  
  
As they headed for the back door Jess stopped them, "Hey isn't that. BRIANNE!!!"  
  
Right in front of them was Breanne who was carrying a large bag and her car keys. "Hi guys! Where are you all parked?" Dom pointed out the door. "Me too. Jess I need your help with something.can I borrow you for like 2 hours?"  
  
Jess smiled and nodded. She said bye to Sam and Dom and headed to Bri's car.  
  
As Sam got into the passengers side of the car she heard a loud, commanding voice yell in there direction. " YOU!! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!?!" Jason came storming up to the car and grabbed Dom.  
  
"Dom.just get in the car. Get in the CAR!!" Sam yelled as Dom locked her in the car and put on the child locks.  
  
"I don't like people who put their hands on my girlfriend." Dominic said calmly as Jason grinned and came closer.  
  
"Well not to long ago she was my girl and trust me." Jason blew a kiss to Sam in the car. "she'll be back. She always is."  
  
Dom pulled back his arm and thrust his fist into Jason's grinning face.  
  
"You'll pay for that ass wad!" Jason yelled.  
  
~~~~~~End Chappie~~~~~~~  
  
Tehehehehehe..the next chappie will be da fight.so booya!! Lol. Sorry if it's not that good but I try. : ) Thanx again for still reading.toodles.  
  
Da Shibster. 


	10. We be scrappin!

Well hello all yalls peoples dat actually stuck around even though I keep forgetting to update... but I swear its not you...it's me...lol.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jason's blood pooled on the concrete in thick puddles of crimson. He clutched his nose as he glared at Dom who had turned around to get back in the car.  
  
"WHAM!" Dom's head hit the floor as Jason clubbed him over the back of his head with a balled up fist. Dominic jumped up in a rage and charged at Jason tackling him to the ground.   
  
The two struggled for the upper hand but met each other blow for blow...every time Dominic hit Jason, Jason struck him (usually in the head or gut).   
  
Dom couldn't hear anything, either that or he just chose not to hear Sam as she hollered at him to stop and just get back in the car.  
  
Suddenly Dom was on Jason pummeling his mercilessly (sp), blood splattered all around, Jason's voice could be heard screaming for someone to help...anyone.   
  
Sam couldn't take anymore so she ran over to Dom's side and pulled at his arm with all her might until she finally had him off of Jason's battered body which he curled into a fetil position.  
  
"Get in the car!" Sam kept tugging and pulling at Dom when she saw that security was running out to the scene. Dom came back to reality and jumped into the drivers seat and sped off in a blur.  
  
The two argued all the way back to the house screaming so loud that by the time they got home more than half the neighborhood was awake.  
  
"You didn't have to do anything...if you had just got in the car then maybe he..." Sam was cut off abruptly.  
  
"He wouldn't have what?!?! I was trying to protect you...god...some gratitude you have. I mean I come to your defense..."  
  
"I didn't need you to come to my defense...you're just being difficult..." Dom rolled his eyes at this remark.  
  
"Look smartass...I have to live here..NOT YOU! You're NOT the victim no matter what you want to think... look he was my ex and yes he's an ass but you didn't need to get sucked into that shit with him."  
  
"What do you mean I don't have to live here huh?" He grabbed her arm.  
  
"I mean you can leave when you want...you have no attachments." She ripped her arm out of his vice grip and massaged where he had grabbed her. Dom looked at her and frowned... then he just went up the stairs and took a long hot shower.  
  
**2 hours later**  
  
Dom was making his way downstairs when he heard some loud music and a lot of people. He looked around the corner and saw at least twenty people dancing, talking and drinking spread out across the entire downstairs.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone sneaking up on him, he turned around and was only slightly surprised to see Sam coming over with a corona in each hand.  
  
"Here...don't worry it's not poisoned... just a little peace offering" She handed one to him and he couldn't help but smile a little.  
  
"Wow are those the pants you got today...damn! Somebody looks...fabulous...and look at that ass" Sam peeked at Dom's butt and winked at him and gave him a thumbs up.  
  
They both started laughing and joined the party. The party was crazy! There were people passing out in the kitchen and living room, empty beer bottles all over the place, people making out everywhere, the cops were even called....twice. Finally the shut down after they were threatened with a fine.  
  
Dom rolled over rubbing his head and reaching for an asprin bottle or something. He didn't find anything but an alarm clock that didn't seem familiar. He rolled onto his other side and wrapped his arm around a body that was under the sheets.  
  
"Hey...my head feels like it's going to explode. Where's the asprin? Sam are you alive?" Dom laughed as he rolled her over and gasped as Jess threw her arm around him half asleep.  
  
"Holy shit!" He backed away from Jess until he fell off the bed with a thud. He looked down and noticed he was only in his boxers so he began searching the room for his pants.  
  
The door creaked open as Sam entered and stood stalk still as she saw Dom wrapped in a sheet in her roommates room. Dom looked up and saw her standing in the doorway.  
  
"What are you doing Dom?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dun dun dun.....muhahahahahahahahahaha well hope dis chappie was otay. Give me some feedback please. Have a happy happy Christmas and a shibby new year! :) 


	11. Wendy's

Hey yall... sorry it's been 4ever but I've been grounded and dealin wit some stuff here's the next chappie in this drama :)  
  
Dom's mouth dropped open as he looked over at Sam who was standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Sam... I can explain... well ok maybe I can't..."  
  
"Shhhh" Sam pointed to Jess and put her index finger to her lips. She then entered the room and helped Dom pick up his stuff and get it out of her roomates room.  
  
"Sam I didn't do anything I could've sworn she was you but I just... I couldn't... Im... why are you laughing??" Dom got an insulted look on his face as he watched Sam twist up her face until she couldn't hold back her laughter any longer and broke into fits of gut renching laughter.   
  
"Y-you thought you had sex with Jess?!?! Hahahahahaha... sorry it's just... o my god that's so funny." Sam wiped a tear from her eye as she chuckled out loud.   
  
"O don't be like that don't worry... look last night Bri and that guy were having a conversation in my room so when you passed out I had Michael help me put you in Jess's room cause she was supposed to be out of town until tonight. But then she came home shitfaced and stumbled to her room... I meant to come get you but I forgot." Sam sighed lightly, wrapped her arms around Dom's neck and quickly kissed him on his lips.   
  
Dom stood still on the stairs as Sam jogged down the twisting stair case towards the kitchen, after thinking over what had just happened for about 15 minutes he went back upstairs and took a nice long, hot shower. Dom stood there with his palms pressed against the tiled walls allowing the soothing water to cascade over his head occasionally lifting his face to the water. Suddenly the shower door swung open and Sam stepped in and walked to the front where Dom stood (it was a fairly large shower stall).  
  
Dom smiled as Sam began lathering herself with the strawberry scented body wash. Dom ran his finger tips gently down Sam's spine sending tingles over her. Shivering slightly Sam turned to face Dom with a smile on her face.  
  
"Don't get the wrong idea... I need to shower and you've been in here for almost an hour. Some people gotta work doll face." Sam turned back around finishing her quick shower she kissed Dom's cheek and jumped out of the shower wrapping herself in a fluffy blue towel. Dom laughed to himself as he turned the water off and picking up a towel he headed towards Sam's room.   
  
Dom put on some clothes and headed downstairs just in time to see Sarah, Violet, Bianca, Sam and Brianne run out the front door yelling there good byes each with a cup of coffee in there hand and some with a piece of bacon in there mouth. Dom sat on one of the stools in the kitchen eating from a bowl filled with various fruits, a thud at the top of the stairs made him jump as he noticed the others had gone and he was alone. He sighed lightly as Jess came fumbling down the stairs rubbing her eyes and yawning.  
  
Dom laughed then glanced at the clock, 8am, he stood up and headed to the front door. "Hey... Dom where you goin??" Jess asked as she sat down to a bowl of fruit loops.  
  
"Im just gonna go out." Dom shut the door behind him and started walking, just walking, not knowing where he was going he just wanted to walk. Suddenly there was a screech behind him and a familiar car pulled up next to him. The window rolled down the window and Leon leaned out. "Hey man... where you headin??"  
  
Dom was excited to see his old friend and jumped in the passengers side, the two sped off down the street and drove for hours. They didn't care they just kept driving talking about everything and anything. Dom found out Leon had a fiance that was pregnant and worked at an autoshop across town doing custom paint jobs for a decent pay.   
  
The two pulled into a Wendy's parking lot and headed for the shop listening to the over powering growls of there stomachs.   
  
"Yeah uh how bout you give me a biggie number 4 with a coke and a biggie number 6 with a dr. pepper" Leon ordered like a pro as Dom grabbed a table near the window. he stared out the window at the cars in the lot and watched the traffic until Leon dropped the tray in front of him. "Here, eat up big guy."  
  
The two talked some more... though it was difficult to understand due to the fact that both their mouths were stuffed. "HEY!!"  
  
Dom looked up to see Jason walking up with a couple of bruises and four guys behind him. Jason stopped just in front of the table staring Dom straight in the eyes breathing quite heavily.  
  
"Well Jason nice ta see ya... I guess you had to bring your crew to make you feel safe huh? Well sorry to disappoint yall but I ain't in the mood so you can just go right back to whatever rock you crawled out from under." Dom stood up meeting Jason eye to eye and pushing past him.  
  
"What did I tell you guys? No BALLS... that's right you ain't got shit you little bitch, sure you got a couple of hits on me before... try that shit again. I DARE you." Jason cackled as Dom kept walking towards the door.  
  
Dom was clenching and unclenching his fists as he reached for the car door. Suddenly something hit him in the back of the head and he was on the ground. Dom got up as fast as he could then began brawling with Jason beating into his face by the time the two were pryed apart they both had lost massive amounts of blood which was pooling and slowly drying on the concrete parking lot.   
  
"You got a car? Yes... good... follow us and we'll settle this." Dom stared at Jason for awhile until Jason rolled his eyes and said," we're gonna race for it,"   
  
Dom elevated his eyebrows, "race for what"  
  
"Everything, look when I win you'll leave.. for good and you won't come back around here."  
  
"What happens if I win?"  
  
"Well if you win you can stay, and I'll leave and I'll take back what's rightfully mine... Sam"   
  
"Wait a minute she ain't no property you dirty son of a bitch"  
  
"Look these are my rules and I don't see how you've got any other choice..."  
  
Dom jumped into Jason's sentence," what if I just kick your ass a little more, go home, have sex with MY girl, and leave you to nurse you wounds."  
  
Dom began lunging towards Jason when, "Click"  
  
Dom turned and finally noticed the four guys who had come with Jason who were each now holding guns pointed at Dom and Leon. Leon jumped slightly then composed himself, " Right you're just gonna shoot us in a Wendy's parking lot... what about all these witness..." Leon stopped and looked around noticing the group was all alone. "alright maybe we should just go..."  
  
Dom turned just in time to get hit in the face with a butt of a nine milimeter...  
  
Hmmmmm.... sorry if this sucks, maybe Im just a little rusty. Pretty pretty pwease review... I BEG OF YOU!! Lol... well thanx for reading.  
  
Da Shibster 


End file.
